


the theatre kids (and alison)

by kickmyhead



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, alison works in a bookshop because i say so, chatfic, it starts off just thomas alison and kitty talkin because their FRIENDSHIP..., sorry its just hes a tory pensive, well. apart from julian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmyhead/pseuds/kickmyhead
Summary: thorne: does this count as cyberbullying?thorne: because if so ive been bullied two times today-or, in which kitty makes dresses and pines, thomas eats a bunch of bounty bars, and alison does not love her job.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Isabelle Higham/Thomas Thorne, The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**the theatre kids (and alison)**

**thorne:** i’m lichrally so upset 

**hellokitty:** IM SORRY 

  
**thorne:** literally so offended and hurt and betrayed 

**thorne:** this is the opposite of a gamer moment 

**hellokitty:** yuo are SO dramatic 

**weird al:** it is  _ eight thirty in the morning _

**thorne:** ALISON

**hellokitty:** ALISON   
  
**_thorne_ ** _ changed  _ **_hellokitty_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_TRAITOR_ **

**thorne:** alison can you BELIEVE

**TRAITOR:** i SAID SORRY   
  
**weird al:** id love to say go on but this information genuinely has no bearing on my day nor do i care about it in any way shape or form

**thorne:** does this count as cyberbullying?   
**thorne:** because if so ive been bullied two times today

**TRAITOR:** you were alone for thirty minutes sir

**thorne:** LEAVING ME   
**thorne:** IN A TESCOS   
**thorne:** TO GO GALLIVANTING   
**thorne:** WITH YOUR CRUSH

**weird al:** okay wait now im interested

**  
TRAITOR:** you literally had your phone on you you couldve just texted me or. You know. found your own way out of the store

  
**_TRAITOR_** _changed_ ** _TRAITOR_** _’s name to_ ** _matcha kitkat_**

**  
matcha kitkat:** there we go much better

**thorne:** 1\. I DID TEXT YOU 2. you know i have a bad sense of direction 

**matcha kitkat:** you texted me an edited picture of a crying cat holding a bear

**matcha kitkat:** you are the word cockblock personified i swear the only reason i came back is cause i was worried for the free sample lady

**weird al:** crush you say

**thorne:** ugh its this caterer lady and shes head over heels in love with her 

**thorne:** normally id approve of romance blossoming between two young beaus but you should SEE the way kitty looks at her its sickening

**matcha kitkat:** thomas youre so homophobic

**thorne:** only for you <3

**weird al:** kitty im happy for you

**weird al:** thomas is just bitter nobody likes him :(   
  
**thorne:** okay THREE counts of cyberbullying

**matcha kitkat:** thank you alison! also thomas shes only speaking the truth <3

**thorne:** the only reason im in this chat still is that u give me a discount on your clothes but otherwise thats IT

**weird al:** alright so weve got a predicament lads

**thorne:** abrupt topic change but okay

**matcha kitkat:** thomas u started this conversation at  _ eight thirty  _ shut the hell your mouth

**weird al:** im doing my job having fun living my best life and long story short i crash the book cart

**weird al:** anyways this really nice guy helps me out and we get to talkin’

**weird al:** and like. I give him my numbberrr

**thorne:** slay, queen

**matcha kitkat:** please, please, please, please, please, please never do that again    
  


**thorne:** duly noted 

**weird al:** ANYWAYS he sends me a jokey text relating to a book with a winkey face today and like?? How am i supposed to respond to that in a way that is funny and good??   
  


**matcha kitkat:** “id like to leaf through YOU”   
**matcha kitkat:** you know. Like a book

  
**thorne:** “be the mr darcy to my lizzy”   
  
**weird al:** i’m asking the wrong people

**weird al:** hey kitty before you text that caterer make sure to consult me first k

**matcha kitkat:** you know what? No. just to spite you

**weird al:** your funeral mate

**thorne:** hey mine was pretty good!!

**matcha kitkat:** no it wasnt <3   
  
**weird al:** no it wasnt <3

**matcha kitkat:** OH NO   
**matcha kitkat:** UH OH

**matcha kitkat:** _ UH OH _

**weird al:** three messages to make you worried

**thorne:** what popped off

**weird al:** im begging you to never say that ever 

**thorne:** the amount of censorship in this chat

**thorne:** this george orwell’s 1984?   
  
**weird al:** stop flexing ur english A star we GET it u extra bitch

**thorne:** :)!   
  
**matcha kitkat:** guys shut up 4 a sec

**matcha kitkat:** ran into caterer when on a meeting for some designs for some outfits im going to do for a wedding

**matcha kitkat:** im hiding in the bathroom right now and shes waiting outside the door for me im literally going to sneak out the window

**thorne:** youre living in a romantic comedy im so jealous

**weird al:** ooh meet cuteeee

**matcha kitkat:** meet cute from Hell

**matcha kitkat:** im holding two BULGING tote bags carrying fabric samples

**matcha kitkat:** and she offered to take me out for coffee

**matcha kitkat:** what am i supposed to do say NO??   
**matcha kitkat:** but i cant just go to costa with these because theyre heavy as 

**matcha kitkat:** but i need these for work

**thorne:** text me the address ill be there in five tops

**thorne:** ur close right?   
  


**matcha kitkat:** you dont have to do this!!

**thorne:** I WILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE YOUNG LOVE BLOSSOM   
  


**matcha kitkat:** thomas we’re the same age

**matcha kitkat:** but thank you

**weird al:** thomas? Being generous and kind and thinking about someone other than himself? 

  
**thorne:** you better believe it hunty 

**matcha kitkat:** ew maybe i  _ dont  _ want you here

**thorne:** too late <3

**matcha kitkat:** NEVERMIND THOMAS SUCKS ACTUALLY

**thorne:** >:3c   
  


**matcha kitkat:** friendship ended with thomas now nobody is my best friend

**weird al:** hey im ur best friend also

**matcha kitkat:** yeah but i thought id leave you for him because hes never going to make friends otherwise

**weird al:** youre so selfless

  
**thorne:** IM RIGHT HERE BUT OKAY   
  


**weird al:** what did he do besides. Yknow. Be thomas

**thorne:** literally nothing we had a Very pleasant conversation

**weird al:** im sorry but i highly doubt that

**thorne:** thats fair

**matcha kitkat:** he asked. He asked her if shed rather be burnt alive or shot

**thorne:** it tells you a lot about a person is all im saying!!   
  


**matcha kitkat:** good thing she thought you were doing a bit because i would have MURDERED YOU if you blew my chances with her with ur thom-fuckery

**matcha kitkat:** yes that was a pun

**thorne:** oh kitty, puns arent as bad as they…

**thorne:** steam

  
**matcha kitkat:** BOOOOO   
  
**weird al:** BOOOOOOOO   
  
**matcha kitkat:** you SUCK


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**thorne:** GUYS 

**thorne:** wake UP THIS IS IMPORTANT

**matcha kitkat:** im literally across the room from u rn 

**thorne:** wake UP WAKE UP THIS IS SO FUNNY PLEASE WAKE UP   
  
**weird al:** sighs. What is it

**thorne:** Julian Fawcett, an MP for the Conservative Party, unfortunately died earlier this morning due to an unforeseen heart attack in a stately home, one that the owners prefer not to be mentioned. It was determined that he was engaging in sexual behaviours during the arrest, and the coroner is reporting that the time of death was in the early hours of the morning. Witnesses to the event would prefer not to comment, and shall remain anonymous.

**thorne:** THIS IS SO FUNNY GUYS 

**matcha kitkat:** OH MY GOD…….

**thorne:** this was under the article name TORY SEX ROMP by the way

**weird al:** i dont even know what to say

**thorne:** i mean rip him or whatever but like. Look at this. What a way to go

**weird al:** does a little salute to his grave

**matcha kitkat:** at first i felt a little guilty for laughing but then i looked him up and saw his net worth and went. Ha nevermind

**weird al:** rest in war king ^w^

**matcha kitkat:** speaking of marriage, 

**thorne:** the transitions to other conversations in the groupchat are wild

**matcha kitkat:** what of it

**matcha kitkat:** anyways. Do you two want the amazing opportunity to come and do me a favour

**weird al:** sure ive got nothing going on rn

**thorne:** alison you are on a shift

**thorne:** also i realise that i cant make up an excuse cause im sitting across from you right now so count me in i guess

**weird al:** what the hell is a shift

**matcha kitkat:** thank u very grateful for my Very Best Friends

**thorne:** from your words i can tell this isnt going to be pleasant

**matcha kitkat:** LISTEN…

**matcha kitkat:** i need you two to help me collect some fabric i ordered from the Warehouse and pack it into the van and also to help me get it home and also to help me with some of the designs

**matcha kitkat:** and thomas before u start 

**thorne:** WAREHOUSE????????

**matcha kitkat:** okay he is there but IM BEGGING U    
  


**weird al:** wait whats at the Warehouse (also why are we capitalising it)

**matcha kitkat:** ughh its his stupid ass cousin francis

**thorne:** ID USE MANY MORE WORDS THAN STUPID ASS BTU YES

**weird al:** i take it you dont like ur cousin then

**matcha kitkat:** pspspspspsppsspspspsp thomas ill buy you that weird coconut shit you like

  
**thorne:** he is a curmudgeon! A fiend! A bastard! A coward! A weasel of a man!   
**thorne:** .

**thorne:** alright fine

**matcha kitkat:** GOT IT IN ONE BABEY   
  


**weird al:** my respect for you has never been lower thomas

**thorne:** B) 

**matcha kitkat:** alright thom when we leave you can air ur frustrations out here because im kind

**thorne:** hardly but kay

**weird al:** oh boy i sure am looking forward to seeing thomas ranting here for like a thousand messages

**thorne:** me too!   
  


**thorne:** UGH I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM IM GOING TODSAJSJKDJDKJ I HATER HGIM I AHT EIMH I HATE HIM

**thorne:** I CANT BELIEVE WE’RE RELATED I CANT

**thorne:** GRRR SNARL SNARL

**weird al:** lmao furry

**matcha kitkat:** how does your cousin manage to always get me to buy extra fabric i swear its fucking hypnotism i hate the man

**thorne:** francis go missing in miami challenge

**thorne:** i hater him SO Much its unreal;

**thorne:** remember when he

**thorne:** you know what i cant even recount it im literally so mad i need a pillow right now

**weird al:** honestly im not surprised thom has a feud with someone its  _ just _ fits his modern regency eboy aesthetic

**thorne:** cyberbullying count 4

**matcha kitkat:** tbf he was kinda the reason we’re friends

**thorne:** YEAH ONLY COS YOU FOUND ME IN A BIN

**weird al:** im so upset i only know the unnecessary shit about thomas this is juicy stuff and ive never heard this before

**weird al:** youre always like “i found a coin today” and then yuo keep ur past on lockdown

**weird al:** like. U being shoved in a bin is useful information. Your landlords strenuous marriage is Not

**thorne:** fuck you my billy updates are gold

**matcha kitkat:** they’re absolutely not but i digress

**matcha kitkat:** for context alison francis has a very rancid personality when hes not trying to sell you wool

**weird al:** i gathered from the way he calls you not by your name but by “cousin” and the way he wears a scarf indoors

**thorne:** RIGHT???   
**  
** **_thorne_ ** _ changed  _ **_the theatre kids (and alison)_ ** _ to  _ **_francis button hate squad_ **

**thorne:** GRRRR

**thorne:** literally going back to my Wolf phase just because i hate this guy

**weird al:** starting to understand why you were foudn in a bin thomas

**weird al:** not condoning it. But understanding it

**thorne:** kids are mean yo

**matcha kitkat:** okay i got the stuff

**thorne:** ledge

**weird al:** only You would like coconut 

**thorne:** booo hooo waaa haaa

**weird al:** also wheres my reward

**matcha kitkat:** mm. Two hours of cutting fabric and a thirdof the takeaway??

**matcha kitkat:** oh also shitty rewatches of love island cos it makes me focus

  
**weird al:** im so underappreciated in this chat this is making me weep

**thorne:** you can have some of my coconut fi youd like

**weird al:** id literally rather die while having sex 

**matcha kitkat:** hang on no thatll be ¼ of the takeaway because thomas always eats at least a half

**thorne:** AM I JUST A JESTER TO YOU TWO

**thorne:** a little clownboy?? A little

**thorne:** a little puppet man?? Which you can dance about and laugh at???

**matcha kitkat:** yeah 

**thorne:** fair enough

**thorne:** i think i just ate a coin

**weird al:** another day another dollar……

**matcha kitkat:** how am i friends with you

**matcha kitkat:** it literally boggles the mind. How am i friends with you. 

**matcha kitkat:** how did i end up like this

**weird al:** a weird mixture of pity and determination probably

**thorne:** okay yeah definitely swallowed a coin

**matcha kitkat:** DRIVING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL

**weird al:** CHRIST?????

**thorne:** nice. They have mints in the lobby of the hospital

**weird al:** THATS THE THING UR FOCUSING ON??????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i posted again the next day pensive
> 
> anyways! love writing these three! A Lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**matcha kitkat:** im so fuckign 

**matcha kitkat:** i realise its 3am

**matcha kitkat:** but hod

**_matcha kitkat_ ** _ changed  _ **_matcha kitkat_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_BOO HOO WAA WAA_ **

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** im just. Im just. this is why i shouldnt work on weddings

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** these PEOPLE    
**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** these people r getting MARRIED and theyre so sweet together and theyve got shit figured out and meanwhile im pining over a caterer and spending my christmases with thomas

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** no offense obvs like ure my best friend and thetyres no one else di rather spend it with but 

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** and christmas is. Its not a priority for me i just. I feel like

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** and my family is a LOT and they want me over anbb… i love my parents of COURSE ido but my sister

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** this doesnt make any sense im going to go to the kitchen and then im going to go to bed while watching those little sanx animations wtyhey have on youtube

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** SEE RILAKUMMAS GOT IT FIGURED OUT WHY NOT ME

**_thorne_ ** _ changed  _ **_thorne_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_KITTY IS VALID_ **

**KITTY IS VALID:** okay so 1. How dare u im amazing company??? 

**KITTY IS VALID:** 2\. rilakumma is a stop motion/ cartoon animated bear and idk if uve seen the series but he is JUST as lost as the rest of us so

**KITTY IS VALID:** 3\. You dont have to see your family if YOU dont want to. you dont have to be around your sister if its detrimental to you!!! Its fine!!

**KITTY IS VALID:** 4\. my krave is missing did u eat it

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** um how dare you im not a fake san x fan of COURSE ive seen the series

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** also bro all of your food sucks ass of course i didnt eat your cereal

**KITTY IS VALID:** good good

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** thank you btw

**KITTY IS VALID:** <3

  
  


**KITTY IS VALID:** new furry anime just dropped on netflix

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** oh god. Oh fuck. Oh god oh fuck

**KITTY IS VALID:** wanna watch it with me

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** well i dont really have a choice considering yknow everything about you as a person  
  


**weird al:** hey anyone want 2 buy like two hundred pounds worth of books

**weird al:** its for a good cause i promise

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** what good cause is that

**weird al:** Me Not Getting Fired!

**KITTY IS VALID:** ah done the ol’ ordering far too many books oh my god why is there so many books i didnt order this many blunder i see

**weird al:** YES AND I NEED A BAIL RIGHT NOW

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** hmm idk if this is a good enough cause :////

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** jk jk ill pay my share u dumbass 

**KITTY IS VALID:** yeah ill help <3

**weird al:** GREATTT   
**weird al:** ill pay for lunch you guys are my very best friends

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** besides now we have a thing to hold over ur head when we want a favour

**KITTY IS VALID:** kitty corruption arc???   
  


**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** you either die a charitable friend or live long enough to see yourself become a one that trades favours

**KITTY IS VALID:** if we’re going to costas i will seriously throttle you alison like im not joking

**KITTY IS VALID:** you guys joke ab MY food taste when yankovich over here is eating solely cheese and ham toasties

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** why pit two terrible bitches against eachother

**weird al:** how do you guys type so fast

**weird al:** also yes we’re going to costas have fun drinking your One innocent smoothie and like a hard gingerbread snail while i live my best life   
**weird al:** kitty i got u something from nudo cause im not cruel

**weird al:** thomas can starve

**KITTY IS VALID:** thom-aphobia

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** utter ledge

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** this is retribution for u eating ranch and stawberries in front of me 

**weird al:** WHAT

**weird al:** you know what nevermind i should be used to this now

**KITTY IS VALID:** the world weary sigh u just let it out was DEAFENING and music to my ears

**KITTY IS VALID:** billy update: sheilas very displeased with his behavior at the bingo gala

**weird al:** alison update: No

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** would you two. Possibly. want. to go to get drinks with two people you dont know + me, ur very best friend   
**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** itll be really great and fun and fantastic and amazing 

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** an experience you’ll never forget

**KITTY IS VALID:** this sounds like my idea of hell

**weird al:** absolutely not 

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** PLEADING FACE

**KITTY IS VALID:** fine but i retain the right 2 embarrass you in front of ur new grown up friends just so they dont replace me

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** ah like a parasite clinging on to the host

**weird al:** hey should i wear my garfield shirt to this event

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** i know ur joking but in the small chance that youre not i will give you solely garfield themed gifts for the next five years if you do that

**weird al:** thats sold me. Im wearing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short one this week but there will be Shenanigans Soon eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kitty_ ** _ created  _ **_Captain, Pat, Thomas, Alison, Kitty_ **

  
**Kitty:** alright lads votes for what we should call this one

**Thomas:** hnbell yeah   
  
**Kitty:** thomas doesnt get a vote

**Thomas:** noi demcnocary!!!!!!!!!!

**Captain:** Patrick and I are clean wiped out. I had a very fun time tonight, and I hope you decide on a name. I am going to bed. Let’s do this again. Captain

**Pat:** We had a lovely time guys! :)) xx

**Kitty:** goodnight!   
**Kitty:** is “the lgbtq+ community” a little too on the nose

**Alison:** bingus party

**Kitty:** okay thats a contender

**Thomas:** thorn ampngst roses…… thatll be m biology   
  


**Kitty:** alright lets get you to bed

**Thomas:** emoh

**Kitty:** hey alison do you want the garfield calendar or the garfield blow up doll for christmas

**Alison:** i dont regret a single thing

**francis button hate squad**

**weird al:** alright so several bits of new information last night

**weird al:** pat and captain proved to be very lovely individuals even if they reminded us of our own shortcomings with how good their lives are going

**weird al:** thomas was once orin scrivello in a production of little shop of horrors, which is the funniest thing i have ever heard

**weird al:** kitty has almost drowned twice

**weird al:** kitty has several lacrosse trophies 

**weird al:** is that all?

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** dont forget that cap doesnt know what warrior cats is

**weird al:** that too

**KITTY IS VALID:** no one talk to me ever

**weird al:** THOMAS

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** how are you feeling you little weevil of a man

**KITTY IS VALID:** what did i JUST say

**KITTY IS VALID:** leave me to rest here. let me be consumed by the dust and by the rubble and let me erode in this house. let me be the beating heart of this home, let me control the brick and the floorboards as i would my own fingertips. let me live and die here

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** do you want eggs i am making them

**KITTY IS VALID:** ofc

  
  


**weird al:** gonna regret asking this but how do you two typically ask someone out

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** i dont. I pine and i pine and i hope for the best

**KITTY IS VALID:** a rose

**weird al:** this is on me actually

**KITTY IS VALID:** wait dont try the rose thing it has a 50/50 chance of getting you shoved in a utility closet. Write them a poem

**KITTY IS VALID:** wait no

**weird al:** the more i learn about you the more im sad 

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** thom-nipotence is both a blessing and a curse queen

**weird al:** in what way is it a blessing

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** blackmail

**KITTY IS VALID:** kitty thats silly! I dont have shame

  
  


**weird al:** okay so i have a boyfriend now    
  


**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** cringe

**KITTY IS VALID:** epic fail

**weird al:** thank you for all of the support

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter up today, just to get me back into the groove of things!!


	5. Chapter 5

**francis button hate squad**

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** THOMAS

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** THOMAS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN

**KITTY IS VALID:** we’re the same age

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** ALISON SHAME THOMAS WITH ME

**KITTY IS VALID:** uhh i dont think i did anything wrong this time??

**KITTY IS VALID:** idk tbf i do a lot of things

**weird al:** im not a genie just saying “alison” doesnt summon me

**weird al:** that being said i am here 

**weird al:** what did he do this time

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** ISABELLE

**KITTY IS VALID:** ah fuck

**KITTY IS VALID:** im not planning on pursuing it!!   
  
**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** thomas we both know thats a lie

**weird al:** being a part of this groupchat is like being stuck in a permanent “insert show here out of context” video with quirky editing

**KITTY IS VALID:** we’re. Pals! Friends! like joey and chandler

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** you literally just chose the ones that are in love with eachother

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** anyways forgot alison was a loser and iddnt go to our school smh

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** isabelles this posh gal that went to ours for a bit before going off to private school

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** and thomas was like. Completely in emo poetry love with her

**KITTY IS VALID:** WE MADE A PACT NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY POETRY

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** that’s meaningless now

**weird al:** isnt thomas in emo poetry love with everyone tho

**weird al:** like. Thats his thing

**KITTY IS VALID:** i just have a lot of love to give okay

**weird al:** i know big guy

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** alison i need you to understand this was like. Die For You In A Duel love

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** anyways she moved before he confessed his undying love 

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** and he was Incredibly Sad

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** like. Sadder than night in the woods sad

**weird al:** oh fuck thats bad

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** it was funny at first but then it was mostly depressing

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** cos hes like. A kicked puppy mixed with that Nothing In Life Matters head in hand picture

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** and THEYRE TALKING AGAIN

**KITTY IS VALID:** its a friendly friendly good time totally platonic great friendship 

**KITTY IS VALID:** and like!! Ive matured. Im totally. I can handle unrequited feelings and pining

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** chris

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** jennifer

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** megan

**BOO HOO WAA WAA:** tony

**weird al:** thom…

**KITTY IS VALID:** quick alison talk about mike   
  


**weird al:** OKAY SO

**  
BOO HOO WAA WAA:** you have won this battle thorne

**weird al:** HE IS SO FUNNY AND SWEET

  
  



End file.
